SAS Infiltrate Europa
by Forzarismo
Summary: Four super soldiers attempt to take a vacation in the planet Aartis, but soon find themselves in a new world that has WWII-like technology. Realizing that they're probably stuck there forever, they decide to make the most of it... by turning Gallia into their new home and to drive away whatever enemies they face. There will be multiple pairings, but they won't be the main focus.


**Hello to you all, Forzarismo here with a new fanfiction to you all! So as I was looking through some fanfiction for some more inspiration for The Rubbery Vengeance(CHapter is still a work in progress, but don't worry! It'll be out soon!), I realized that there rarely any crossovers between the game SAS: Zombie Assault, and if there were, they weren't any good in my opinion. Therefore, I took it upon myself to create a good, well-written fanfiction between two of my favorite game franchises: Valkyria Chronicles and SAS: Zombie Assault. It took me half a week to think up and type out, so I hope you all appreciate my new work. Fair warning as there will be OC's coming from the SAS universe, and as we all know, Fanfiction loathes OC's with a few exceptions here and there. That's all I have to say on the matter and I hope you all enjoy this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SAS: Zombie Assault nor do I own Valkyria Chronicles, as they are owned by Ninja Kiwi and Sega respectively. Though if I did own these games, I'd add my own twists in it to make them much more enjoyable.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: In a New, Yet Old World**_

 **On The Planet Aartis, December 12, 3104…**

On the planet Aartis, there were a group of four men hanging out in their spaceship, The Enyo, as it flew over cities on autopilot. The first man is a 6'2 man with hair as black as space itself and crimson red eyes as red as the blood in his body. The second man is a shorter man standing at 5'9 who also has curly, black hair along with a pair of eyes as brown as fertile soil. The man beside him is a monster of a man standing at 6'7 with long, wavy platinum blond hair and soul-piercing jade green eyes. In the middle of the men is a small, timid looking young man standing at 5'6 with unkempt dark blue hair who looked at his colleagues with uncertainty evident in his purple eyes.

"C'mon Nehemiah, lighten up a bit! We're on vacation!" The brown eyed man stated as he gave a drink to the dark blue haired man.

"A-are you sure about that Aurelio? What if our higher ups call us back?" Nehemiah asked nervously as he didn't want any of his comrades getting in trouble.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, should we actually do get in trouble, our Squad Leader Adlai will most definitely get our asses out of it with only a slap to the wrists." Aurelio spoke with a grin on his face as he turned to look at the cerulean eyed man.

"Don't get your hopes too high on that Aurelio, I'm not that good of a miracle worker." Adlai chastised his fellow squad member.

"Despite that, Aurelio has some truth in what he's saying Nehemiah. As someone once said, ' _The most important thing is to enjoy your life - to be happy - it's all that matters.'_ Therefore, it's fine to slack a bit." The massive man said neutrally as he gave a gentle smile to Nehemiah, who seemed to have relaxed a after hearing speak.

"If you say so Sigmund." Nehemiah replied to the now named Sigmund. After the destruction of Thera, they were given the rest of the year off as they were stationed in Thera for half a year to deal with the massive amounts of zombies that plagued the surrounding area of cities. Every day, they had to deal with hordes of zombies that usually had at the very least twenty Savage Devastators and ten Savage Necrosis before the day was done for them. Sure, their pay did equal the amount of danger they did put themselves in everyday, along with the occasional weapons and ammo they brought in as supplies. Eventually though, their minds got tired by the constant fighting they did, and consequently, they have had a close call once every few days. Ever since the planet's destruction along with their vacation, they for the most part enjoyed themselves, or tried to in Nehemiah's case, as today is their second day of vacation. Currently they were headed towards a remote island. Despite being in vacation, they still had their military equipment with them just in case anything happened. Coincidentally, this became the right decision as they were introduced to something they never thought they would see ever.

"Hey, everyone?" Adlai said in a worried tone, getting his squadmates' attention. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing or am I hallucinating."

His other three squadmates saw what he saw with widened eyes. It looked like a rip in the space-time continuum and his squadmates immediately started to go to their designated spots in the ship in order to avoid the rip in spacetime that continued to get closer and closer.

"Uh, guys!? The ship is stuck on autopilot, and the manual override malfunctioned!" Aurelio yelled in panic as he started tugging at his steering wheel with as much force as he could muster.

Sigmund soon came over and pushed Aurelio out of the way. "Well, guessing what awaits us if we continue on this course, we will either A: be lost in a new world, B: travel back in time, C: a mixture of both, or D: get ripped apart atom-by-atom in the space-time continuum." Sigmund stated as tugged at the steering wheel with much greater force than Aurelio had, only for the steering wheel to be ripped off from where it originally was.

"Dammit Sig! You better pray to Jesus that when we do enter that son-of-a-bitch, it better be one of your first three options!" Aurelio yelled in a mixture of both anger and fear. They all looked one last time at the world they lived in, taking in what might be their last memory of their world, or their last memory period. Nehemiah went over and hugged Aurelio in fear while Aurelio, Sigmund, and Adlai looked on in resignment, preparing themselves for the worst-case scenario.

Soon, their entire world was engulfed in white.

* * *

 _ **Bruhl, Gallia, 1935…**_

Currently, the town of Bruhl is evacuating from the impeding Imperial Army. Alicia Melchiott looked on in sadness as she stood on top of one of the lookout towers to see that her hometown will soon be ravaged by the Imperial Army. She looked to her right to see her childhood friend Suzie Evans crying, probably from the same thing that she herself was thinking about.

Suddenly though, they heard a loud, weird soul piercing screech coming from the sky go throughout the land. The two immediately went into high alert as they looked around the sky to see where that sound came from. After a good second or two, they soon got their answers in the form of seeing a part of the sky rip into two pieces before seeing what appeared to be some sort of flying ship come out of it before said rip in the sky closed and disappeared. The ship is painted a rusted burgundy color and looked to have a lance shaped cannon on the right side. It appeared to be smoking somewhat as she and Suzie saw the ship crash down into the forest nearby the Mansion that belonged to the late Belgen Gunther.

"We should investigate that ship." Alicia stated seriously as she gripped her rifle tightly.

"E-Eh!? But what if it's too dangerous for just the two of us!? We can't go!" Suzie stated in terror at the thought of going. What if they face something that can wipe them out in a second!? Before they can say anything else, two male adolescent members of the Bruhl Town Watch came before Alicia and Suzie.

"Alicia! There's an emergency!" The freckled on exclaimed with worry as he panted in exhaustion, probably from running non-stop to deliver this information to Alicia.

"What is it?" Alicia questioned, wanting to know what it is that would cause these teens to rush back with fear evident in their eyes.

The other teen soon spoke. "There's a spy writing stuff down along the embankment of the river that runs through our town!" He stated as Suzie and Alicia saw the panic in the boy's eyes.

Alicia contemplated the situation seriously as she looked at what she could do. She could either ignore the spy and investigate the fallen ship, or she could do the complete opposite by capturing the spy and ignoring an unknown that could potentially be dangerous if left unchecked. Deciding on going with her second option, she gave her answer.

"Everyone, we are going to go and capture the spy and bring him back with us." Alicia commanded, with the boys steeling themselves and nodding while Suzie looked just ready to faint but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

 **With Welkin Gunther…**

"I haven't been down this road in years. It really hasn't changed very much." Welkin said to himself as he walked beside the bank of the river beside him.

Welkin Gunther just came back from university to help his sister evacuate from their home when he noticed some really interesting looking fish that only appear once every year. He immediately took out his pocket book and started writing down all the information he could on these fish. He became so engrossed in what he was doing that he did not notice the woman and her squadmates behind him sneaking up on him. He felt a slightly painful tap on his shoulder, before hearing a woman shout at him.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air…slowly." Alicia commanded as Welkin did as he was told. "Haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" She questioned Welkin.

"Um…uh…my name is Welkin. And you are…?" Welkin hesitantly asked.

"The one with the gun. We're with the Bruhl Town Watch. I'm Alicia, Alicia Melchiott. So, I'm wondering what you've been writing in that little book you've got there. Imperial spies are in the area." Alicia stated as she continued to look at him.

"Ah…this book is nothing, really. I was just sketching the fish, and…you know…" Welkin sputtered out as he had a hard time to say what he wanted to say without sound like a complete and utter idiot.

Alicia gave a contemptuous chuckle. "Yes, oh, I know. And you know there's a war on, don't you? Alright then, Mr. Artist. We'll talk about fish sketching down at the station. Take him away." She commanded the two adolescent teens took Welkin by the arms as they begun to lead him away.

Welkin sighed in frustration at himself. "Ugh…Thanks, fish."

Before they can do anything else, they immediately heard massive amounts of gunfire, explosions, and screams go throughout the forest, actually seeing some trees getting uprooted and launched in the air along with seeing what appeared to be pieces of human bodies go up in the sky with a red mist creating a trail behind them.

They all looked horrified by the scene, but the one that is horrified the most is Welkin. Towards that direction is where his home is, where his sister lives, and if she happens to be in the crossfire of that…

Alicia and the rest of the Bruhl Town Watch were surprised to see Welkin bolt towards the very violent battle that is going on in the forest.

"Welkin! Stop or I will fire!" Alicia shouted towards Welkin, but Welkin continued to sprint towards the forest. Alicia hesitated before finally letting the rifle down and looking at her fellow squadmates.

"You two! Go and inform the rest of the Town Watch to what is going on! Me and Suzie will pursue Welkin." Alicia commanded as the two teens yelled out a 'yes ma'am!' before leaving Alicia and a stupefied Suzie out to chase Welkin.

"C'mon Suzie! We can't let him get away!" Alicia stated as she ran towards the forest with a hesitant Suzie following suit. As soon as they entered the forest, they knew something was wrong. The sounds of battle were at their loudest after ten second of being in there. It soon went completely silent however after the ten second mark. The silence just added more into the wrongness that emanated in the forest. After thirty more seconds of walking, they soon saw things that they weren't prepared for. Craters left and right, the mangled bodies of Imperial Soldiers surrounding the area, some of them smoldering as if they had been dipped in acid and some of them with massive chunks of their bodies missing. What had them most shocked however, was the frozen corpse in front of them. Like some of the other corpses, this corpse had pieces missing from his body, but these body only lost a significantly smaller amount compared to the other ones. What had them most scared about these corpses though, was his face.

That face he made…It just looked so wrong to the women. He looked so alive…yet so dead at the same time. If they were to describe the look on his face, they would describe it as looking at death face-to-face, petrified with fear, beginning to transition between the phase of life and death, made especially creepy with his thousand-yard long stare as his mouth was open, letting out a silent scream that will never be heard. As they continued going towards the direction of the frozen bodies, they continued to see more and more frozen bodies, each in different positions, but with the same face that the first Imperial Soldier had. It's as if they had seen something that they had never seen before…like a monster of some sort.

Alicia then remembered. What had came out of the sky earlier that day. She knew that whatever it is that was inside that ship, could be potentially dangerous. She now was thankful for taking the second option she thought of instead of the first. Who knows what horrors she and her squadmates would would have gone through if she had chosen her first option. However, just as these thoughts went through her mind, she also realized that those monster could still be in the forest, still looking for people to hunt.

Alicia and Suzie were soon surprised to hear the sound of gunfire. As they turned around, their rifles were hit by what looked to be glowing whitish-blue bullets, both causing them to loosen their grip on their rifles as well as flash-freezing them. As they looked at their now somewhat useless weapons in shock, they soon felt a tightening grip around their necks as they were immediately lifted up from the ground, causing them to choke and let go of their rifles which consequently shattered the moment they hit the ground. When they looked at the humanoid that held them up, their greatest fears were confirmed. A massive hulk of a humanoid being with soul piercing, glowing orange eyes encased in bulky, black and orange armor. They can hear the man's breathing, which only served to make the two young women to be more horrified of him. Suzie soiled herself in fear before fainting on the spot. Alicia just looked on at her executioner with the most amount of fear she has ever shown to someone ever. She's shaking to the point that her trembling affected the creature's hand. Even with her training, she could see that she couldn't escape from this man's clutches, so she resigned herself to her fate.. Tears flowed down her eyes as she thought she would soon see the end of her life. She would never be a master baker, she would never have a family of her own, and she would never see what would happen to the future of Gallia.

"Sigmund! Stop what you're doing and set them down!" A commanding voice ordered the hulking man holding Alicia and Suzie. The man did as he was ordered and let go of their necks, letting them hit the ground. Alicia immediately went and hugged Suzie's unconscious body close to hers, intent to never letting her go. She soon saw three similar looking figures as the one in front of her walk close to her. The smallest of the four went up to Suzie and seemed to be checking her.

"She's fine Commander. Aside from the bruising Sigmund caused around her neck and the urine staining her skirt and underwear, she's fine. As for the brunette, she appears to be in much better condition physically, but not emotionally." Nehemiah diagnosed the two women as he went back to his commander. Alicia looked at the second tallest humanoid who appears to be the one in charge. She stared at the humanoid with fear evident in her eyes

"What is your name?" The humanoid questioned her.

"A-Alicia. Alicia M-Melchiott" She answered.

Adlai took off his helmet, showing Alicia that he is a human man. "My name is Adlai Morris, an I have a couple of questions for you."

* * *

 _ **Adlai Morris**_

 **Date of Birth:** July 7, 3077

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 27

 **Height:** 6'2

 **Weight:** 193 lb.

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Crimson Red

 **Class:** Assault

 **Biography:** Adlai Morris was born on July 7, 3077 on the planet Thera. He is the leader of his ragtag group consisting of him, his heavies Aurelio and Sigmund, and their medic Nehemiah. Being the leader, he is the stoic, serious, no-nonsense one out them all, being a master in the field of politics when out of the battlefield. In the battlefield, he tends to be the eyes of the group, using the scope on his CAW 888 to look around and relay information and orders to his group. His build in combat is based on making sure to hit the enemy's vitals as hard as possible, so he wields with him weapons that have high stopping power and are capable of piercing through buildings with ease. When not sniping with his primary weapon, he tends to go for run-and-gun tactics with his secondary and sidearm weapon. Off the battlefield, he is still the serious no-nonsense man. However, he has a crippling soft spot for cute animals that automatically have his personality do a 180.

 **Weapon 1:** HIKS CAW 888

-Deadly 12

-Capacity 12

-Pin Point 12

-Pierce 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Weapon 2:** RIA Trident

-Deadly 12

-Capacity 12

-Overclocked 12

-Pin Point 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Sidearm:** BLACK Ronson 45

-Deadly 12

-Capacity 12

-Pin Point 12

-Biosynthesis 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Armor:** Mixed

 **BLACK Titan IRN HUD**

-Target Assist 12

-Smart Target 12

-Body Fueling 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Graphene Body Suit Top**

-Fortified 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Hazchem 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Titan IDS 01**

-Nimble 12

-Fortified 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Medusa Pants**

-Machine Assisted 12

-Hazchem 12

-Body Fueling 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Titan MEM Sprint**

-Machine Assisted 12

-Revitalizing 12

-Fortified 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **Skills:**

-Critical Shot 25

-Adrenaline 25

-Deadly Force 25

-Killing Spree 25

-Body Armor Expert 7

-Stim Shot 1

* * *

 _ **Aurelio Senna**_

 **Date of Birth:** March 21, 3070

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 34

 **Height:** 5'9

 **Weight:** 144 lb.

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Class:** Heavy

 **Biography:** Aurelio Senna was born on March 21, 3070 on the planet Aartis. Born to a big, religious family, he grew up to be a very benevolent person to those around him. Even so, he has seen the dark side of humanity and as such, hates ignorant and racist ideologies. Despite being in the Heavy Class, he is the second smallest of the group, standing at 5'9 and weighing 144 pounds. In the group, he's the main man who's built to sun his enemies as much as possible, usually going into battles head on thanks his trusty custom Shockfield 1887 and custom armor, making him a nigh-impenetrable mobile fortress in the battlefield, much to his joy. When the situation calls for it, he'll switch out to his secondary weapon, the HIKS M1000, essentially making him a one-man army as he mows down groups of enemies with ease. Outside the battlefield, he is a bright, kind, gentle man who is known to be quite charitable to those in need, helping them out should they need food, shelter, or just plain currency. He has an extreme hatred for ignorant and/or racist people as he believes people with such corrupt minds should not live in order to not spread their dark, corrupt beliefs.

 **Weapon 1:** BLACK Shockfield 1887

-Deadly 12

-Capacity 12

-Race Modded 12

-Piercing 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Weapon 2:** HIKS M1000

-Deadly 12

-Capacity 12

-Overclocked 12

-Race Modded 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Sidearm:** BLACK Mustang

-Deadly 12

-Race Modded 12

-Piercing 12

-Pinpoint 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Armor:** Mixed

 **BLACK Titan IRN HUD**

-Target Assist 12

-Smart Target 12

-Body Fueling 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Hardplate Chest**

-Fortified 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Hazchem 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Titan IDS 01**

-Nimble 12

-Fortified 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Medusa Pants**

-Hazchem 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Machine Assisted 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Titan MEM Sprint**

-Machine Assisted 12

-Hazchem 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **Skills:**

-Heavy Gear 25

-Concussion 25

-Body Armor Expert 25

-Tough Body 25

-Fast Movement 4

-Brute Strength 3

-Die Another Day 1

* * *

 _ **Sigmund Rommel**_

 **Date of Birth:** May 6, 3056

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 48

 **Height:** 6'7

 **Weight:** 237 lb.

 **Hair Color:** Platinum Blond

 **Eye Color:** Jade Green

 **Class:** Heavy

 **Biography:** Sigmund Rommel was born on May 6, 3056 on the planet Aartis. The oldest of the group, he is also the wisest and most experienced of the entire group, providing guidance and tips to his commander Adlai. Born from a long line of soldiers, he is considered a prodigy in his family for having a superior body than his predecessors as well as having a mind that naturally processes information three times faster than what a normal human can do. He is so gifted, that his family gave him a custom prototype of the Zerfallen, which has double the ammo capacity, double the damage, and fires the ammo off at a speed of 7000m/s. If Aurelio Senna is considered the one-man army, then Sigmund would be the superweapon being kept ready when needed to destroy a target that is giving his team difficulty. On the battlefield, he tends to be incredibly serious and focused as he holds areas off with the use his trusty Torment to destroy his big targets or hordes of enemies, tending to be his squad's last line of defence. He only uses his Zerfallen when he needs to destroy something massive like an enemy's headquarters or a massive vehicle. When dealing with enemies one on one, he uses his Poison Claw as the acid usually finishes them off if the bullet itself doesn't. Off the battlefield, he's the philosophical, wise gentleman who will usually advise newer soldiers on what to do and what not to do in certain situations in his free time. When not offering advice, he will usually be seen reading or cooking, sometimes both at the same time as both are his favorite pass times.

 **Weapon 1:** Torment

-Deadly 12

-Capacity 12

-Overclocked 12

-Pierce 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Weapon 2:** PROTO Zerfallen

-Deadly 12

-Race Modded 12

-Enlarged 12

-Piercing 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Sidearm:** BLACK Poison Claw

-Tenacious 12

-Deadly 12

-Capacity 12

-Pierce 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Armor:** Mixed

 **BLACK Titan IRN HUD**

-Target Assist 12

-Smart Target 12

-Body Fueling 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Hardplate Chest**

-Fortified 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Hazchem 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Titan IDS 01**

-Nimble 12

-Fortified 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Medusa Pants**

-Hazchem 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Machine Assisted 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Titan MEM Sprint**

-Machine Assisted 12

-Hazchem 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 _ **Skills:**_

-Heavy gear 25

-Tough Body 20

-Brute Strength 20

-Hold the line 20

-Body Armor Expert 20

-Fast Reload 2

-Die Another Day 1

* * *

 _ **Nehemiah Zephyr**_

 **Date of Birth:** September 15, 3081

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 23

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Weight:** 133 lb.

 **Hair Color:** Dark Blue

 **Eye Color:** Midnight Purple

 **Class:** Medic

 **Biography:** Nehemiah Zephyr was born on the planet Boreas on September 15, 3081 to a scientist where she used him as part of an experiment to see how they can create the ultimate medics. As the youngest in the group, he is naturally the one with the least amount of experience on the battlefield. That however, does not make him any less dangerous. He is actually the one in the group who is the least phased by shocking surprises or a turn in a series of events, therefore giving him the clearest mind when such events occur. On the battlefield, he tends to be very calculative and prefers to scout areas where Adlai cannot see, allowing him to pass on information that neither person in his squad have access to. When facing hordes of enemies, he uses his CM 000 Kelvin to kill them either by flash freezing them or by bullet hell. When in covert op missions, he uses his Ronson 55 and Trailblazer for quick and silent kills. When in a large scale battlefield, he will be in medic mode and support his teammates and his allies to the best of his abilities. Off the battlefield, he tends to be very quiet and shy, as well as submissive, no thanks to the punishments he went through as a child. As he kind of has no backbone so to speak, his squadmates, especially Aurelio, tend to be very protective over his well being and will not hesitate to brutally beat down someone who is harassing him.

 **Weapon 1:** CM 000 Kelvin

-Deadly 12

-Capacity 12

-Overclocked 12

-Pierce 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Weapon 2:** BLACK Ronson 55

-Deadly 12

-Capacity 12

-Overclocked 12

-Pinpoint 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Sidearm:** BLACK Trailblazer

-Deadly 12

-Piercing 12

-Capacity 12

-Race Modded 12

-Elite Core Augment Weapon Stat Increase 50%

 **Armor:** Mixed

 **BLACK Titan IRN HUD**

-Target Assist 12

-Smart Target 12

-Resuscitating 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Rubicon Power Assist**

-Tissue Repair 12

-Resuscitating 12

-CQC Enhanced 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Titan IDS 01**

-Nimble 12

-Fortified 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Graphene Body Suit Bottom**

-Machine Assisted 12

-Body Fueling 12

-Hazchem 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **BLACK Titan MEM Sprint**

-Machine Assisted 12

-Hazchem 12

-Heat Resistant 12

-Elite Core Augment Armor Stat Increase 50%

 **Skills:**

-Medkit 25

-Revive 25

-Fast Movement 25

-Final Farewell 15

-Protective Aura 15

-Recovery Time 3

* * *

 **So that is a wrap! What will our future super-soldiers do next? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and make sure to favorite, follow, and review! I would like to know your opinions on my new fanfic in order to see how I can improve upon it. Also, feel free to send me a PM should you have any confusion in some of the parts. In case you are wondering, I got the idea of their spaceship from another game called EVE: Online. that's the only thing coming from another video game that isn't SAS or VC that I'm going to add in the story. As in all my other stories, I won't suck on canon's tit and stick to the story bit by bit. There will be changes that I hope you all will enjoy. Until next time!**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **June 14, 2016**_


End file.
